


【授权翻译】Twenty-Four Hours

by Lenomiu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Enemas, Figging, Kink Meme, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Season/Series 09Fix-It, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenomiu/pseuds/Lenomiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean决定把所有的控制权都交给Sam以换取原谅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Twenty-Four Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty-Four Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650695) by [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen). 



> 青少年的OFC 3P提及/青少年时期John对Dean的Spank（不包含任何JD内容）/BDSM

“二十四小时？”Sam问道，脸上浮现出疑惑的表情，他真的不确定Dean是不是认真的。  
Dean满怀信心地点了点头，“二十四个小时，随你处置。不管你觉得你需要做什么才会让我体会到失去控制的感觉。这二十四个小时都交给你。”  
“那然后呢，等一切结束了再让你狠狠踢我的屁股？”Sam从鼻子里发出轻哼。  
Dean的眼睛轻轻转动着，“是啊，但是这会让你原谅我，”他的声音里讽刺味十足，“不，你可以做任何你觉得需要的，不会有任何后果。我告诉过你我很抱歉，如果你需要让我了解你的感受，那就这么做吧。我给你这个权力。我只想让你原谅我。”  
Sam站在那儿直直地盯着Dean一会儿，“任何事？”他问道，看起来仍然不怎么确定。Dean的提议听起来有点好得过分了。他可从来没办法让Dean听他的哪怕五分钟，更别说是二十四个小时了。  
“任何事。”Dean说，他把手伸出来掌心向上放在Sam面前，只要这能让Sam该死的高兴起来。  
Sam开始认真地考虑这件事，他想知道自己怎么才能让Dean感觉到完全失去控制。首先，他想让Dean感到畏缩。Dean对这个有太多的体验。地狱的几十年带给了他这些，让他每次做事时在想到更合理的选择之前，脑海中全是在地狱的时候所遭遇到的恐惧。  
他低头看着地板，试图想象怎么做才会让Dean最沮丧，怎么做来给他压力，怎么做才会让他感受到完全的无助，就像是被拘束在刑架上看着一个恶魔慢慢靠近，却只能发出大声的喘息。  
“好吧，”Sam点头表示同意，“我们什么时候开始？”  
Dean的眼睛瞪大了，但是这句话对他来说更像是惊喜而不是惊吓，这是一件好事，Sam想。他是想要Dean受到一些惊吓，但是并不想让他吓到尿裤子。当然啦，除非他下达这个命令。  
“噢，嗯……好吧，”Dean看上去有些如释重负，“就现在，让我们现在开始吧，让我们处理好这个。我一分钟也忍受不了那些横亘在我们中间的狗屁玩意儿。所以除非你需要一些时间来计划你想对我做的事，否则就现在开始吧。”  
Sam轻轻地摇了摇头，“我不需要时间来计划。”他故意不想让Dean知道，想看看这能不能帮助他小小地吓他一下。Sam永远不会真正地伤害Dean，但一些适当的紧张可不会伤到他。  
Dean笑了，但笑容里有点隐藏的颤抖。这很好，他看起来有点被吓到了，这是他应得的。“好吧，让我们开始吧。”  
Sam瞥了一眼他的手表看到上面的时间，这对让他在脑子里形成一个计划起到了帮助，“除非我告诉你，否则你什么都不许做，懂吗？”  
Dean点点头，“是啊，我只是想让你知道，即使我不想做或者说一些东西，但这并不意味着我就收回让你为所欲为的允许。毕竟我已经给了你。”  
Sam笑了笑，“我知道，”他说，看着Dean的身体在他的眼神下不自觉地颤抖，“你还有一分钟时间去找来耳塞、眼罩和软垫手铐。不然这一天就要以你通红的屁股作为开始了。去吧。”  
Dean几乎用上了他最快的速度。这让Sam觉得很惊讶，他以为Dean至少会表现出一点犹豫。也许这件事真的会很有趣。  
Sam根本就没有留意Dean离开了多久。即使他在Sam给出的规定时间之前就回来了，Sam还是会打Dean的小屁股。Sam希望这种耻辱的因素会帮助他实现自己的目标，就是让Dean彻底失去对身体的控制权。  
就Sam所知，Dean最后一次被打屁股是他十九岁的时候。Sam感觉就像是昨天才刚刚发生一样，因为他目睹了全程。  
Dad想让Sam看看Dean为他做的事所付出的代价，这样Sam就永远都不会学着尝试这个。这效果很好。Dad在出租的房子里把Dean放在自己的膝盖上用力地打了他。等到Dad打完之后，Deam几乎被眼泪和鼻涕弄得一塌糊涂，他打着哭嗝，努力尝试着稳定自己晃晃悠悠的身体，并发誓永远不会在打猎中欺骗他第二次。  
Dean终于回到了房间，手上拿着Sam要求的那些物品，他把它们递给Sam，他气喘吁吁的，瞳孔轻微放大。  
“把它们放到桌子上去，”Sam说道，尽量不带任何表情地盯着Dean。Dean放好后转过身看着他，Sam摇了摇头，“你没有准时回来，”他说，等着看Dean会不会为自己争辩。  
Dean的嘴唇抿紧了一点，但他什么都没说，他只是站在那儿看着Sam，等待着接下来要发生在他身上的事。一阵激动从Sam的心脏扩散出去。这才仅仅是刚开始，Sam甚至没有做任何事，也没有测试Dean的决心。但Sam相当肯定他甚至可以让Dean尊称他。事实是，既然Dean服从了命令拿来了这些，就没有什么能让他中途放弃了。  
而实际上，Dean并没有真正意识到Sam想做的事情。他以为，这些只是用来考量他，等到Sam看到他所表露出来的改过的决心之后，就会宽恕他，但Sam所想做的远远不止这些。当他告诉Dean他认为Dean从未尝试过失去控制的感觉时，他实际上是骗人的。这绝不可能。就像他所知道的地狱里的那些可怖的场景。但即使曾经发生过这些事，Dean也已经从刑架上下来，并且摆脱了过去那一段时间的自我折磨。不，Dean需要得到教训。  
Sam径直走向了Dean，抓住了他的前臂把他拉到沙发上，然后自己坐下来，让Dean在他的膝盖上趴好。Dean纵容了他，在Sam接触到他，解开他的纽扣和拉链时，Dean甚至没有挣扎。Sam把牛仔裤和内裤褪到了Dean的膝盖上，才坐好。  
Dean不安地趴在Sam腿上，眼睛盯着沙发垫。Sam特意多给了他几分钟，他知道Dean对于等待有多么深恶痛绝。果然没过一会，Dean就偷偷瞥了他一眼。Sam等着他开口。  
Dean做了一个深呼吸，然后把头转过来，“你是想让我请求你吗？”他说。  
Sam看上去有点惊讶，不仅仅是因为Dean的这个问题，也是因为他哥哥声音中的严重缺乏自信。“不。”Sam摇着头说。  
Dean轻轻点点头，“好吧。”然后他转回去再次盯着坐垫。  
Sam又给了他一分钟休整，然后举起右手放在Dean的左臀瓣上。满意地感受到Dean的呼吸变得急促起来，他拼命抑制着即将脱口而出的喘息。Sam在他的屁股上留下了一个粉红色的掌印。  
Dean在他的大腿上不安地蹭动，但是并不打算离开，只是觉得有点畏缩，“呃……Sam？”  
“怎么了，Dean？”  
“我要对你说实话。”Dean说着，脸上带着难得的羞怯。  
“嗯哼？”Sam漫不经心地回答，仍然盯着他制造的那个手印。  
“除非你想通过让我在你腿上高潮的方式来让我感到失控，不然你得做点别的事。”Dean再次扭了扭身体，让Sam感受到他炙热的欲望正在他自己的腹部和Sam的大腿之间硬了起来。  
Sam皱了皱眉头，发现Dean正费力地转头看向他，他的嘴唇逸出一丝笑容，“我只是打的还不够重。”Sam说。  
Dean摇了摇头，“你不记得上次Dad把我按在他的膝盖上打吗？”  
Sam轻轻哼了一声，“是啊，我当然记得，你哭了并且承诺以后再也不敢骗他，你恨他做这个。”  
“是的，我哭只是因为那很痛，”Dean说，“当然也是因为Dad对我生气，我还丢脸地在他的腿上高潮了。”  
Sam轻轻歪着头，“哈？”  
“而且我记得你勃起了。”Dean带着一副讨人厌的自大语气。  
Sam猛烈地摇头，“不，我没有，那实在是太可怕了。我讨厌看到你哭，而且我也在哀求Dad不要在我面前对你这么做，我知道这会让你觉得更受打击。”  
Dean点头表示同意，“是啊，你的确不喜欢我的沮丧，但这也没有阻止你的勃起，更没有阻止我在Dad的大腿上高潮。”  
“噢，”Sam深深地吸了一口气摇了摇头，“我真的不记得那个，我只记得我感觉非常非常不好，然后对Dad非常生气。”  
“是的，你的确很生气，但他想给我们俩都好好上一课，”Dean耸耸肩说，“但这最后只能说明我们有相同的小怪癖。”  
“那你可一定得告诉我，你享受的仅仅是被打屁股而不是Dad打你屁股。”Sam轻轻地叹了一口气说道。  
Dean吃吃地笑出声，在Sam的腿上扭动蹭着他的勃起，“当我的阴茎在你的腿上摩擦的时候，你还担心这个？”  
Sam转动着他的眼睛，“我们曾经在同一个房间里看着色情片为对方手淫，但我可不记得别的。”  
Dean笑了起来，“不，别担心，不是因为这个。”  
“他怎么看？”Sam问道。  
Dean保持着那个大大的笑容，“当时，我真的觉得非常尴尬，但是Dad很冷静，告诉我这些生理反应只是因为我的前列腺可能在被打屁股的过程中受到了刺激，所以我不用担心他认为我是一个怪物。”  
Sam放松地喘了口气，“好吧，那我想我得再去拿点别的东西。”  
Dean笑了，“是啊，除非你不想让我失去控制，才会继续这么做。而这可能会更有趣。”  
Sam这才反应过来，“我还以为你想要我原谅你。”  
笑容以可见的速度在Dean的脸上凝固了，他点了点头，“我确实想要你原谅我，我甚至有点希望你在打我的那几下中可以稍微好过一点。”  
“改变主意了？”Sam问道。  
Dean毫不犹豫，“不，我是指，像我曾经说过的那样，做任何你想要做的事，如果它意味着我们之间的关系可以得到修复，那我就能应付这个。”  
Sam点点头，“好吧。”  
“Sam？”  
“嗯哼？”  
Dean看上去有些畏缩，“别让我在经过这些之后就只是告诉我你还不原谅我，好吗？”他的声音听上去非常安静，隐藏了一些让Sam心痛的小心翼翼。  
他摇了摇头，“我不会。”  
Dean脸上骤然放松的表情让Sam的胃攥紧了，“好吧，”Dean说，“那我就可以应对好好这些。  
Sam把Dean从膝盖上推离时，Dean嘟哝出声，“混蛋”。  
“把耳塞戴好。”Sam说，迅速从桌上拿起眼罩。  
Dean拿过耳塞戴好，在Sam给他戴上眼罩时跪在地上，Sam给他戴上了眼罩，绕过去在脑袋后面打好结。他拿着软垫手铐把Dean的双手反铐在后面。然后他扶起Dean，解开他的鞋子扔到桌子下面，又帮他穿上了牛仔裤和内裤，拉好拉链。  
Sam近乎用胳膊把Dean带离了沙发。失去视觉和大部分的听觉，毫无掩饰的站在Sam面前，这让Dean觉得十分迷茫而恐惧。而这就是Sam所需要的。他们走下台阶，穿过走廊和无数房间，把Dean带进了厨房。  
Dean没有跌跌撞撞，没有试图离开Sam，也决不退缩。很明显，他相信呆在Sam身边能让他安全。尽管Sam在把他带去一个他并不想去的地方，但Dean还是全心全意地依赖着Sam，因为他仍然在努力尝试着修补他们之间的关系。不论怎么样，这都使得Sam的胸口一阵刺痛。  
Sam让Dean站在厨房的中间，然后离开了他。Dean呆在那里，嘴唇紧闭，奇怪的是他并没有觉得很烦躁。Sam打开冰箱，取出一些姜，又从抽屉里拿了一把小刀，任凭Dean笼罩在不安的想法下，他只是安安静静地把生姜切好。  
他想让Dean不舒服，独自一个人呆在厨房的中间，因为不知道发生了什么事而坐立不安，但Dean就站在那。他一点都不烦躁。不抱怨。甚至连小声嘟哝都没有。  
Sam终于切好了让他满意的大小和形状的生姜根，他清理了桌子上的垃圾，洗干净小刀，然后走到Dean面前。当他解开Dean的牛仔裤时，Dean的呼吸节奏小小地改变了一下，但他仍然毫不退缩。Sam把Dean的上身往下压，然后把牛仔裤和内裤拉下来。  
生姜根的大小很完美，他甚至不需要为Dean做润滑。他分开了Dean的臀瓣，缓缓地把那根植物推进去。Dean闷哼了一声，但他仍然努力在Sam放进去之前保持不动。Dean的肠道刚好可以容纳姜的长度。Sam又给他穿好了牛仔裤。  
Sam走向洗手台清理自己的手指，他很想知道，如果Dean知道他的屁股里被放了什么东西之后，会不会很生气。然后他用抹布擦干双手，转过身注视着Dean的脸。Sam不知道Dean能从他的后穴的感受里猜得到多少，但他看起来仍然坚持着，坚持着决心做任何Sam想做的事，所以Sam用手推了推他走出厨房，继续在地堡里行走。  
当他们走到一半的时候，Dean喘着气，他的脚有些不受控制地打滑。Sam扶住了他，他知道Dean会需要这个，这样他才不会摔倒。Sam轻轻地推了推，Dean才迈开腿继续上楼梯，他的呼吸比以前更急促了。  
Sam把Dean带回楼下，知道生姜一定让Dean的后穴出现了像火一样烧灼的感觉。当他们回到第一层的时候，Dean正咬紧牙关透过牙缝呼吸，他的下巴合紧了。Sam放开了Dean的胳膊，走过去仔细地观察着他。  
Dean试图保持好站立的姿势，但很快他就不安地颤栗起来，这给了Sam一个信号，Dean还不知道他屁股里有什么东西。当然啦，如果Dean知道的话，它就不会一直留在他屁股里了。Dean开始颤抖，汗水顺着他光滑的肌肤流下来。  
“Sam，”Dean轻声说，他听上去有些吃力地呼吸着。“我不会要求你停止这个，但是我想告诉你一些事情。挑在这个时间告诉你这个，大概是非常蠢。因为我被绑住了，而你的不管是仁慈还是什么破烂东西正让我的屁股里燃烧着，但我还是不想看到你听到我说这些时的表情。我已经告诉过你，你可以做任何你想做的事，我会做好它，如果这意味着你会原谅我的话。”  
Sam没有给他回应，更没有靠近。他不想让Dean知道自己到底在不在房间里。他想让Dean感受到无助。  
“我做了我所需要做的来救你，”Dean说，“我不因为救了你而感到抱歉。”  
Sam感到一阵愤怒从心头涌上来，有那么一瞬间，他几乎想掐着他哥哥的脖子，好让他开始害怕，于是他握紧拳头走到Dean面前。  
“我很抱歉这对我们的关系所造成的影响，”Dean继续说。“我真的很抱歉，我失去了你对我的信任。我们其实已经遇到过这种事很多次了。我害怕失去你，你快死了，我也做了我唯一能救你的事。这是自私。我承认。我爱你，我害怕我的生命中没有你。”Dean笑了，他猜测到了什么，“你从来都不会在我看不见的时候离开我。”  
Sam沉思着。他知道Dean害怕独自生活。他从来没做好过这个。但让Dean承认自己的这种行为很自私，这是一个很好的迹象。也许很快，他就会为自己所做过的一切道歉。  
“你可能会比之前更生气，”Dean说，他的腿分开且轻微地颤抖着，就好像他认为这样做他可怜的小屁股就能避免这种不舒服的烧灼一般的疼痛一样。“但如果这是唯一拯救你的方法，我会再做一次。你说你不会对我做同样的事，但是你总是比我强。这不是我为自己所做的事情找到的借口，我想让你知道，你的独立，你生存，你不断前进的方式，嗯，这些，让我真的为你感到骄傲。”  
Dean的声音颤抖着近乎紧崩成了一条弦。Sam知道姜的效果已经达到了峰值。他感觉十分讶异，Dean竟然可以专注于其他的东西而不是自己火辣辣的屁股上。  
“如果你想放弃我们之间的这堆狗屁东西，然后告诉我你永远不会原谅我，只是为了我刚刚说的那些话，我也不怪你，但我想让你知道这些，”Dean说，他不断地交替着双脚的重心，嘴唇中泄露出一丝呜咽，“如果你想用余生都恨我，我仍然会很高兴，只因为你还可以活着憎恨我。”  
Dean低下了头，好像再也难以忽视屁股里的东西。然后他摇了摇头，又抬了起来。  
“但如果你不恨我就太他妈的棒了。”他咧嘴一笑，似乎有些腼腆地说。  
Sam终于走近了Dean，双手搭在他的肩膀上。这一次Dean轻轻地瑟缩了一下，但他没有躲开。他带着Dean上楼去卫生间，Dean几乎一整路都在发出轻微的呜咽声，Sam怀疑Dean已经猜到了他要做什么。让Dean呆在浴室中间后，他找出了一个医疗盒。  
“真他妈的疼。”Dean说，他急促地喘息着。  
Sam把一个管子连接到水龙头上，然后把Dean拉到洗手台上。Dean喘着气，在Sam拉出姜根的过程中大声地吸着气。  
“我不知道他妈的是什么，”Dean说，声音颤抖，“但我真的希望你能停下来。我可以做点别的什么东西代替。现在我真的不想做这个。”  
Sam压着Dean的肩膀让他弯下腰。Dean靠在台子上休息。然后Sam把水调到恰到好处的温度。凉到足以平息表面烧灼的疼痛，但又不那么冰，不足以去掉深层的焦灼。  
“噢，他妈的。”当Sam把润滑好的水管塞进Dean的后穴里时，他紧张地屏住了呼吸。他没有挣扎，但他看上去就是很紧张。  
Sam打开了水闸，看到Dean气喘吁吁地被水填满时忍不住微笑起来。他在脑子里计着时，他头顶的时间一分一秒的过去了，他不会在这里耽误太久。  
“好吧，这可是个新体验，”Dean说，紧张地笑着。  
哈，Dean的第一次。Sam没想到这个。他感到了成就感。Dean嘶嘶地呻吟着，他逐渐胀大的肚子抵着洗手台的边缘，他告诉Sam他在抽筋。  
“那么，呃，多谢你让我的屁股冷却下来，”Dean咬着牙说，“虽然它仍然很痛，但没有那么烧了。”  
Sam轻轻哼了一声。他都不知道Dean要源源不断地唠叨多久。他知道对Dean来说，耳塞的作用甚至比眼罩更大。Dean总是需要噪音。无论什么时候，就算是当他受到伤害时，Sam的声音总会让他保持冷静，即使Dean很痛苦。  
他伸手把水关掉，然后慢慢地把软管从Dean的后穴里拉出来，给他一个缓冲的时机。Sam把Dean拉起来，让他转过身。Dean气喘吁吁，试图弯下腰，但很可能是因为抽筋，只能靠在Sam的手臂上。  
即使Sam真的想让Dean吸取教训，但看到他绷紧的表情和微微颤抖的肩膀，咬紧牙关，Sam真的感觉不太舒服。而Dean正在尝试着适应。  
但Sam其实并没有惩罚他。这不是他做这个的原因。Sam想让Dean感受到害怕，一个完全被别人支配，而不被自己控制的身体，他知道他可以让Dean感受这个。有一部分的他认为Dean会放弃，但他更宁愿Dean坚持下来。他也想把这一切都放下，原谅Dean，然后继续前进，但他不能这样做，因为他觉得Dean可能会为他再冒一次险。Dean已经承认不为自己所做过的事后悔，而Sam确信Dean会改变主意。  
“啊！“Dean大叫道，他的膝盖几乎因为一阵抽筋而跪在了地上。  
Sam继续扶着他，但Dean觉得站起来可不太舒服。他想控制住后穴不让那些淅淅沥沥的液体流到地上，但他无法控制住自己拼命的颤抖。所以Sam把他扶了起来，让他靠在柜台上。  
Dean喘着气，额头靠在Sam的怀里。“我在努力，Sammy，”他说，他的声音从Sam的衬衫底下含混不清地传来。“但我不知道我是否能控制住。很抱歉。我会把它清理干净，但是不要对我生气，好吗？”  
他听起来非常绝望，这就是Sam所需要的东西。除非Dean完全依赖于Sam，即使在身体机能方面，否则他不会感到很无助。  
“他妈的，Sam，”Dean说，他的腿几乎要站不住了。Sam用手臂环抱着Dean的上身把他抱起来。“Sam，我控制不住，”他说，“对不起。我做不到。”  
Sam把他抱在怀里。他能感觉到他哥哥的身体条件反射地想要躲开。Dean的衬衫被汗水浸透了。  
Dean突然发出一声大声的抽泣，“对不起！”  
Sam有点担心他，虽然Dean听不到水从他后穴里流出溅到地板上的声音。他又多等了十秒钟，刚足够让Dean认为Sam打算让他站在那里，直到他后穴里什么液体都不剩，然后他才扶着Dean坐到马桶上。  
当Dean释放的时候，他真正地哭了起来，“噢，上帝，那该死的真疼，”他呻吟着。当他做完这些的时候，只是坐在那里颤抖和喘息。“谢谢你。”他低声说。  
Sam把Dean的袜子、牛仔裤和内衣扯掉，把它们丢进浴室的角落里。它们都被Dean漏出来的水弄湿了。Sam扶着他站了起来，然后把他带进了淋浴间。  
“操！”在Sam打开喷头，水流迅速地冲击在他胸前的一刹那，Dean喊叫出声，但当他从震惊中恢复过来的时候，他缓缓地转动自己的身体方便清洗。  
Sam把水关掉，把Dean从浴室里弄出来，然后从急救包里抓起一把剪刀剪开Dean的衬衫，这让Dean咯咯的笑了起来。  
“你不是喜欢那件湿T恤的样子吗？“Dean的笑容看上去有些天真的傻意。  
Sam也笑了，他知道Dean看不见这个。他扯出Dean的耳塞。Dean站在那里耐心等待，Sam感到愤怒从他的胸膛累积起来。他已经做了相当多，但Dean仍然只是等待更多。  
“转过身来，弯下腰，”Sam说。“我要你把你的疼痛红肿的小洞展示给我看。”  
Dean服从了他，但Sam在他转身的时候看到了他脸上的红晕，Dean弯下了腰，脖子和耳根都被染成了粉红色。  
“张开腿，”当Dean照做的时候他不自觉地微笑起来。Dean的后穴看起来真的很痛。Sam知道，由于生姜的缘故他这段时间将非常敏感，“你喜欢姜根吗？“  
“你把一根植物塞进了我的屁股？”Dean问道，他的声音听上去十分让人印象深刻。“我想，现在我知道为什么这么难受了。”他自嘲着说。  
“你想再试一次吗？“Sam笑着问。  
“如果你想让我试，我就会再试一次。”Dean点头。  
Sam皱着眉头，摇了摇头。Dean不但没有抱怨，他还表示会再做一次。他把耳塞塞回了Dean的耳朵，然后把他带进了卧室，推到床上。他抓住了Dean的腿，拉到床中央，然后自己也爬到床上。  
他抓住Dean的小腿，把自己的身子强硬地挤进去，让他把双腿分开放在搭在自己的肩膀上，然后他俯身向前，用一只手护住他的脖子抬起Dean的上半身，把几个枕头放在他脖子下面，然后他放开了Dean，坐回了自己的脚跟上。  
他希望他能看到Dean的眼睛。他不认为Dean是害怕，当然啦，他也真的不希望他害怕。他想让Dean无助但不害怕，可是Dean的呼吸频率是正常的，他的身体似乎相当放松。他知道Dean还没有感到失去控制，这让Sam下了坚定的决心继续做这个。  
Sam的手抚摸上Dean的大腿，看到Dean下意识放松了自己的身体后，他露出了一个大大的笑容。Dean一直很敏感，对他所做的每个动作都给予回应，他知道Dean在寻找任何可以表明Sam没有对他生气的迹象。于是Sam通过温柔的抚摸给了Dean他想知道的。  
但随后Sam迅速捏了捏Dean的大腿，这一直是他们之间的信号，Sam要Dean为接下来的一些可能不太愉快的事情做准备。这是他们小的时候就已经开发出来的替代说话的方式。每一次触摸，每一个声音，每一个眼神都可能有意义，他们彼此都很清楚，即使在过去的几年里发生了这么多事，但这种独特的方式仍然有意义。  
Dean有一点紧张，但状态不错。Sam突然用右手中指猛地弹了一下Dean的左睾丸。  
“啊！”Dean尖叫了一声，喘着粗气坐了起来。“对不起！对不起！我只是没想到！对不起！”他说，控制着自己再躺下。  
Sam给了Dean三十秒，然后再次击打他。这一次Dean轻轻呜咽着，他的身体抽搐，但他还是努力保持在原位。Sam在脑子里数到十，手指再次落在同一地点，比上次更重。  
Dean几乎是尖叫出声，他的大腿颤抖，本能地收回了腿。Sam并没有以任何方式束缚住他，所以这一切都是由Dean来保持的。Sam等了二十二秒，然后继续折磨Dean的左睾丸。  
Dean咬紧牙关嘶声叫出来。他在床上扭动着，但仍然保持在原位。  
Sam等了十三秒钟，然后再次弹击左边的可怜的睾丸。Dean小声呻吟着，他的腿由于疼痛而紧紧闭合着，然后他迫使自己把它们重新打开。Sam意识到，Dean正在用他们每次缝合伤口时都会用到的呼吸技巧来控制自己，但这不是Sam想要的，Sam需要他失去控制。  
于是他伸出了用手握住Dean的阴茎，慢慢地撸动着。Dean喘着气，嘴巴张大，Sam轻轻地笑了，他希望Dean不会听到这个。由于那些事情，他们很久没有这样做了。  
当他们还是孩子的时候，就一直住在同一个房间里，他们没有隐私，经常为对方手淫。他们一直都过于亲近了，对他们来说，看到彼此赤裸的身体并不是什么巨大的冲击，而进行到下一步似乎是早晚的事情。  
当他们长大了，他们不再为对方手淫，甚至都不会想起这个。但Suzy Raines改变了他们的一切。她十七岁，对Sam和Dean都有着疯狂的迷恋。一天晚上，Sam带着她回到公寓，就在他们刚要开始在沙发上的计划的时候，Dean闯了进来。  
没有心烦意乱，没有离开或叫Sam停下来，取而代之的是，Suzy叫Dean也到沙发上加入他们。他毫不犹豫。他为什么要犹豫？她简直太火辣了。当Dean坐下来，Suzy把自己的乳房各自分给了Dean的左手和Sam的右手，Dean和Sam迅速地对视了一眼，就这么默许了。  
那天晚上，他们都操了她，Dean用了她的后面，而Sam用了她非常棒的阴道。在那个晚上，Sam能感受到她内里的Dean，这是令人惊讶的。事实上，他们是兄弟，但她要求他们互相亲吻，男孩们犹豫了，但当她眨眼睛说“请”的时候他们还是遵从了。  
感谢上帝，这是他们多年来性关系的转折点。  
但他们已经几乎两年都没有相互碰触了。他们都在变得成熟，而这之间有太多其它的事情要做了，但Dean的腿兴奋地张开的方式告诉了Sam一个完全不同的故事。  
现在，Sam抚摸着他，他知道这只是因为自己这方面的原因才导致他们这么多年的性匮乏。Dean咬着嘴唇，他的呼吸频率改变了，他的阴茎几乎是创纪录地硬着，湿漉漉地滴着前液，而这一切都说明，Dean才是他们两个当中对触碰有感觉的那个。  
Sam俯下身，从床底拉出一个盒子，他没有错过他做这个时Dean阴茎的颤抖。他打开盒子，拿出环形口塞，然后把盒子放回去。Sam松开了Dean的阴茎，然后轻轻地拍着Dean的嘴唇，并因为Dean如此迅速地张开嘴而笑了起来。Sam把口枷放到了Dean的嘴里，然后在后脑勺上系好。  
当Dean意识到他的嘴里放着的是什么，他的阴茎几乎立刻反射性地抽搐起来。Sam愉悦地哼了一声。Dean在床上的时候总是表现的富有冒险性。Sam用左手抚摸着Dean的阴茎，这次换成了左手中指轻轻敲打Dean的睾丸。  
Dean的整个身体猛地颤抖起来，他发出低沉的吼叫。Sam笑了，他猜到在Dean的预料中，这一部分会从抚摸开始。他逐渐确立了一个节奏，抚摸他五次，击打一次他的睾丸。  
他的大腿在颤抖，身体抽搐着，但他一直努力呆在原地。Sam不确定Dean到底能忍受多少痛苦，他的阴茎甚至还是硬的！这很难，但他仍然想要找出答案。他用了更大的力气，伴随着啪啪的声音，Dean尖叫起来，他的腿因为疼痛而半合上。  
而下一次Sam轻轻拍着他，Dean闭上他的腿呻吟出声，所以Sam用他的右手在抚摸着Dean饱受折磨的囊袋。  
“张开腿，”Sam说，即使戴着耳塞，大声说他也可以听得见。  
Dean的背部拱起，但他控制着自己把腿分开。Sam注意到Dean的阴茎软了下来，但他不知道这是否是剧烈的疼痛造成的。Dean喘着粗气，绷紧了肩膀等待着下一次击打。  
Sam抚摸着Dean的阴茎，直到它再次挺立起来。Dean的胃抽搐起来，当Sam用拇指按摩他的龟头时他呜咽起来。当Sam再次打他的时候，Dean闭紧了双腿，咆哮和颤抖。  
“我警告你，”Sam说，他用腿分开Dean的右腿，用左手推开他的左腿，这让Dean再次为他打开，把所有脆弱的部分都展现在他面前。然后他伸手惩罚Dean的睾丸，快速击打不给Dean任何缓冲的时间。  
Dean尖叫着，他的身体抽搐，脚趾卷曲，但Sam一直没停下。Dean尖叫地更大声，Sam又给了他四下，然后停下来，放下Dean的腿，去抚摸Dean。Dean躺在那里呜咽和颤抖，但Sam对他是如何迅速勃起回来而惊讶。  
Sam计划在接下来的事情之前，让Dean休息一会儿。他把Dean的腿并拢后放在床上，然后更快地抚摸，轻轻地按摩着Dean的球囊。Dean的臀部抽动了一下，他试图保持静止。Sam俯身向前，温柔地吻上Dean的肚子，因为Dean克制不住的呻吟而微笑起来，他的呼吸在他的胸部湿热着。  
Sam舔吻着Dean的皮肤，这让Dean向上拱着腰，迷失在情欲中，兴奋和盲目地到了释放的边缘。Dean的呻吟被口枷挡住了。Sam拿下了口枷丢在地上，决心让Dean就呆在那里。他站起来，拿出笔记本电脑，准备坐在桌子旁边看书。  
只过了几分钟，Dean就因为缺乏碰触而变得不安起来。Sam听到他在床上不安地扭动，于是他转过身来，当他看见Dean在床单上蹭着发痒的鼻子时，不自觉地宠溺的笑了。  
“我知道你不是折磨我，”Dean大声说。“你和我都知道区别，我可以告诉你他妈的根本不是。”  
Sam转过身盯着笔记本电脑，翻阅着随机的网站，但他根本没办法集中精神。如果Dean想说，Sam会听。  
“但是我认为你不了解我，”Dean继续说。“你说的是控制，以及失去控制时感觉有多糟糕，你这样做的原因是，我可以感受到失去控制的感觉，知道你经历了什么。”  
Sam停止了滚动，反身跨坐在椅子上。Dean的话很有趣，他不想错过任何一个字。  
“这对我来说不是什么新东西，Sam，”Dean轻声说，“在我的生活中，我感受过很多次，我甚至为它计过数。只能等待着别人的电话而你什么事都做不了。要知道是存在于你脑海中的一切组成了你的存在，但就算是它们也有可能被肆意操纵篡改。那些你认为是你想到的、独属于你的思想，那你从出生起就安于其中的外壳，都不再是你可以控制的。”  
Sam叹了口气，轻轻皱着眉。Dean仍然不懂。他展现出来的只是同情。  
“我知道你会带着熟悉的表情坐在那里，”Dean气极而笑。“你不认为我了解这个。但我以前一直在经历这些事，而且不止一次。这很可怕。当你挂在刑架上的时候面对着一个手持刀片的恶魔。我知道，我要对你负责，把你应得的控制力还给你。”  
Dean在床上挪动着伸开腿，尽可能地保持着舒服的姿势，把戴着手铐的手放到舒服的地方。  
“我他妈恨这些失去控制的感觉，”Dean咆哮着，“你认为我为什么会这么做？我为什么想要控制一切？这是因为相反的感觉太可怕。但是，Sam，我发誓我做到了，因为我想拯救你。如果有另一种方式，我会采取它，但是没有。你，在，走向死亡。”  
Sam撑着胳膊上沉思着，他回忆起Dean经历过的那些事情。地狱，炼狱，还有其他的狗屎。当中有一半就连Sam甚至都不完全了解。当Sam想起Alastair，想到他那些近似病态的变态，想起Dean和他一起呆了多久。  
Sam在地狱的经历是不同的。哦，它们仍然很可怕，但Lucifer和Michael忙于彼此仇视，没有把那么多时间花在他身上。他受到过很多种伤害，但这并不是个人攻击，至少对他而言是如此。在战斗中，Lucifer几乎是弱势的，如果他不知道要做什么，Sam就不会受到伤害。而即使他伤害了Sam，目的也不是要把他打倒，而是要在Sam身上释放他的挫折。Sam不知道这种感觉怎么描述，抑或是哪种对他更好，一个精神高度集中的天使专注于把他的身体撕成碎片，还是把他变成另一种东西。  
Dean从来都是这种态度。所有人都可以看到。女孩们喜欢这个，因为他看起来就像是一个骄傲的一年级小孩。男孩们也招架不住他的魅力。随着年龄的增长，他的经验也随之积累，他就越会看人并且越来越会利用这一点。当然，Alastair看穿这一切，他知道如何整治他。知道怎么控制Dean。  
Sam飞快地站起来，他把椅子撞倒了，走到床上，他感觉很不好。当然Dean也知道失去控制到底是什么感觉。他们这次查的案子里有两个恶魔。Sam多久才会做一次这样的决定？只是因为他不可能在这个特殊的情况下做出和Dean完全相同的选择，但这不是原因。  
Sam坐在床边，伸手轻轻地把耳塞取下来。“闭上你的眼睛。我要取下眼罩，这里太亮了。”  
“好吧，”Dean说。  
Sam把眼罩摘掉，Dean眯着眼睛适应光线。他伸手取下了Dean的手铐，Dean轻轻活动按摩着自己的手臂。  
Dean做了个鬼脸，躺倒下来。他看了看钟，叹了口气，但他没有抱怨。“我以为我会被整整铐住二十四个小时呢，因为你知道被捆绑能让我有多兴奋，”他喘着气大笑着说。  
Sam摇了摇头。“不，你已经完成了。二十四个小时只是变成了五个小时，而这也够了。”  
Dean的眼睛猛地睁大了，他挣扎着坐起来。“不！等等！发生了什么事？我做了你告诉我的！我让你——”他脱口而出，但Sam举起一只手制止了他接下来要说的话。  
“冷静下来。我并没有改变我的想法，我只是想让你在接下来的时间内放松。”Sam说。  
Dean看起来很疑惑。“什么意思？“  
Sam俯身向前，轻轻地啄了一下Dean的嘴唇，然后又吻回去。“我原谅你。”  
“嗯，我不是不领情，但是为什么？”Dean有些瑟缩地问道，只是因为Sam非常了解他，才能轻易分辨出Dean声音里隐藏的恐惧。  
“你做的这一切只是为了修复你与我的关系，”Sam说，用手指着Dean的身体。“你是这么迫切地想要，你在不知道我会做到什么程度的情况下让我做任何我想做的事。”  
“但这并不是你会这么做的原因，”Dean皱着眉头说，“你做这个是为了让我失去控制，我知道你想让我承认，因为救了你这件事而道歉。所以你为什么会原谅我？”  
Sam轻轻地摇了摇头，“假如我是一个白痴，才会以为你不知道失去控制是什么样的感觉，就像是你无助地躺在床上，等着我做那些狗屁事情，这样才能让你赢回我的信任，我也意识到我做的决定有些过火了。也许我不是没有和你做出同样的决定，但我在这一整件事情中并不是无辜的。”  
Dean只是沉思着，Sam告诉他，他已经被原谅了。他的肩膀终于放松了下来，脸上的表情也变得不再那么紧张，“真的吗？”他问道。  
Sam点点头，“是啊，我原谅你了。”  
Dean放松地笑了，“这就是我需要的全部了。”他的声音泄露出一丝宽慰。  
Sam轻轻笑着摇了摇头，他想起了什么，“所以，”他慢吞吞地说，“打屁股，哈？”  
Dean耸了耸肩也跟着笑了起来，“是啊，好吧，我注意到你也曾经被这么对待过。”  
“我都不敢相信你会让我弹你的阴囊。”Sam又摇了摇头。  
Dean哼了一声，“是的，我不会再想尝试了。”  
“我不确定，”Sam笑着说，“我有点喜欢这个。”  
“那你可以舒服地躺到床上，那样我就可以在你身上进行实验。”Dean反击回去。  
Sam大笑出声，“你大可以试试看。”  
“那么，我们之间是真的没事了？”Dean问道，他的语气听起来像是还没有完全从忧虑当中脱出。  
Sam点点头，“没错，我们一直很好，而且我们可以尝试一些新的东西。”  
“你有什么主意？”Dean问道。  
Sam趁着Dean笑的时候轻轻压向他，把他扑倒在床上。他给了他的兄弟一个深吻，然后把他拉起来。  
“你就这么信任我不会真的伤害你吗？”Sam轻声地问道，他几乎不想知道这个问题的答案，“还是说，你就那么迫切地想要得到我的原谅？”  
Dean耸耸肩，“我非常确定你不会杀了我，但我不确定你会对我做什么。你真的因为这件事很难过。但是没错，我很想修复我们之间的关系，如果这是以你对我做一些糟糕的事为代价，我想那也是值得的。”  
Sam点点头，轻微的遗憾的刺痛从胸口扩散开来。他不想道歉，不是因为这个，而是因为他可以感受到Dean为他做了一个多么重大的决定，他甚至不应该拥有这个，而且Dean终于在他面前展现出一些他以前没有意识到的方面。  
他决定坦诚，“我不觉得抱歉。”  
Dean轻轻哼了一声，“我知道。”  
Sam轻轻转了转眼球，“不，我的意思是，我对你做的这些糟糕的事情让我感觉自己像个混蛋，但我不为把我们的关系重新达到这个地步而抱歉。”  
“我知道。”Dean这次笑了起来。  
Sam觉得自己的胸口像是有一团火在燃烧，但这次是为了另一个原因。“你这个混蛋。”他笑着说。  
“混蛋也会温柔的，”Dean说，“但我不认为你注意的到。”  
Sam哼了一声，“有几次，你差点就软下来了。我在你喜欢的东西的清单里加上了‘打屁股’这一项，但是‘肛门刺激’和‘击打睾丸’似乎不能加上去。”他笑着说。  
“肛门刺激？那个在我屁股里的姜根？”Dean吃吃地笑了起来，“那是因为你专注做这个的时候，没有看我的阴茎。”他说道，脸上带着奇异的骄傲。  
Sam的眼睛瞪大了，“你喜欢这个？”  
“好吧，它不是世界上能让我感觉最好的事，”Dean说着耸耸肩，“但是，当这个恼人的刺痛从我的屁股里传来的时候，我为它变得非常硬。”  
“那灌肠呢？”Sam问道。  
Dean摇了摇头，“我不介意灌肠，但是一开始我试图不要把那些液体流下来，但还是有一些流出来的时候，真的吓到我了。在你让我向你展示我的屁股之前，我甚至都没能再硬起来。”  
Sam笑了笑，“你也喜欢这个？”他问道，只是想让Dean亲口确认。  
Dean咧开嘴，“这更像一个开关，让我意识到你想要看这个。不过我并不想对一些其他的什么人来展示我的屁股。”  
“好吧，那就选一个？”Sam含糊地说。  
“哈？”Dean问道，他脸上的表情因为迷惑而变得有点可爱。  
“我今天对你做了很多，”Sam说，“我想你应该从中选一个对我做，这样我才能补偿你。”  
“你说你不为这个感到抱歉。”Dean说。  
“我是说，我不为这件事所造成的结果感到抱歉。”Sam回答道。  
“我知道了，”Dean点了点头，“好吧，呃，我是如此地硬，如此地想要得到高潮，而且我从来没有试过。我不确定现在是不是想让你怪物一般的阴茎插进来，但是我想要你的舌头。”  
Sam的行动很快，他知道Dean有多喜欢这个。他们都是大家伙，而Dean喜欢这个他可以粗暴地对待他，并且不让他感觉自己像个懦夫、抑或是遭受贬低的事实。而Sam知道他不会去低估Dean。他没自己那么高，也没有自己那么多肌肉，但Dean并不懦弱，也更不会无助。  
当Sam轻轻握住Dean的囊袋，把他的膝盖推到胸前俯身舔住Dean的臀缝的时候，Dean发出一声含糊的嘟哝，Sam松开他，让空气刮过潮湿的皮肤。  
“噢，”Dean呻吟出声，“绝对的舒服，感觉非常棒。”  
Sam笑了笑，然后继续吸吻着Dean的后穴，他把舌尖探进去。当他们做这个的时候，他倾向于听Dean的指挥。他不知道，Dean单独和别人在一起的时候是什么样的，但是一旦他们猎魔的过程中加入了第三人，Dean就会变得很安静，而只要和Sam一起，他就会毫无停歇地制造出各种噪音以及层出不穷的黄色笑话，而这是启发Sam的巨大开关。  
他抬起头来俯视着Dean，“抱住你的腿，我不想一个人做所有的事情。”  
Dean哼了一声，但还是听话地用手分开膝盖向Sam展示自己，“吃掉我的屁股，兄弟。”  
Sam的阴茎不可思议地变得更硬了，他弯下身子把舌头伸进Dean的后穴里，用自己的手更用力地把他分开，舌头操着Dean的小洞。然后他缩回了舌头，用力拍了拍Dean的左臀瓣。  
“嘿！”Dean大叫道。  
Sam闷闷地笑了起来，又打了他的屁股。Dean的后穴在他的周围缩紧了。Sam伸手解开自己的牛仔裤拉链，握住自己的阴茎。他没有抚摸自己，而是又一次打了Dean的屁股。  
“简直不敢相信你忘了我全都射到了Dad的牛仔裤上的事实。”Dean嘟哝着，喘着气在Sam的掌心下扭动。  
Sam抬起头来，皱起了眉头，“我也简直不敢相信你在过去的几年里竟然一丁点都没有给我透露这件事。我们尝试过那么多东西，但你从来都没说过‘嘿，我喜欢被打屁股’！”  
“我的确有那么一点神秘。”Dean傻笑着说。  
“是啊，”Sam轻轻哼了一声，“你真是非常神秘。”  
Dean皱着眉头，“而我以为你现在是在用舌头补偿我。”  
Sam给了他一个白眼，轻轻咬了咬Dean后穴的边缘。正当Dean呻吟着闭上眼睛的同时，Sam再次击打了他的屁股，这让Dean的呻吟声变成了近似于喘息的呜咽。  
Dean在快感中迷失了。他不再尝试用他的嘴巴胡说八道。所以Sam决定让他更舒服一点。他把右手食指顺着舌尖滑了进去。Dean非常放松，所以这并不太难。紧接着他把另一个手指也推了进来。  
“别想不用润滑剂就做。”Dean咕哝着。  
Sam抬起头看着Dean，然后咧开嘴笑了。他用两根手指轻轻地玩弄着Dean的前列腺，然后在床底下摸出一个盒子。他拿出了一管润滑油，把盒子丢回地板。他在自己的阴茎上抹了一些，然后把剩下的倒在Dean的后穴和自己的手指上。他又把手指伸了进去，继续抚摸着Dean的前列腺。  
“唔，我准备好了，”Dean不怎么有耐心地催促道，“现在就操进来。”  
Sam吃吃地笑了，“遵命，先生。”他说，然后把自己的硕大的阴茎推了进去。  
“噢，操！”Dean呻吟着放开了自己的腿，他的脚磨蹭到床上，“太棒了！”  
Sam笑了起来，“是啊，我的阴茎的确非常惊人。”  
Dean也笑了，“不，你这个笨蛋。你得先试试刺激你的肛门，然后再让我操你。这感觉真是不可言喻，你觉得有什么不一样的吗？”  
“你很紧，但我想那是因为我们有一段时间没有上床了，”Sam说，“你呢？感觉怎么样？”  
“你也许应该在把那个大家伙塞进来之前问我这个。”Dean咧开嘴。  
Sam哼了一声，“除非你抛弃了过去二十年性生活的习惯，最近开始坚持让我使用安全套了，这时候我才会觉得很安全。”  
“Crowley说过一样的话。”Dean说道。  
Sam几乎是立刻就停了下来，他的嘴唇蠕动着但一句话都没说。什么操蛋的玩意儿？Crowley？  
Dean开始大笑起来，Sam甚至用阴茎感受到他身体的颤抖，“你真应该看看你的表情！”他说。  
Sam晃了晃眼睛，“你就是这么一个混蛋，”他说，然后更加用力和快速地干着Dean。  
“噢！噢，Sam，我也要这样试试，”Dean说，他开始抚摸自己的囊袋，为自己手淫，“你得试试这个。”  
“冰箱里还有一些生姜。”Sam说着，在他发狠操着Dean的时候轻轻哼出声。  
“操，快点，”Dean说道，“我们可以以后再做那个！”  
Sam气呼呼地笑出来，他几乎不能集中精力，他们已经消耗了太长时间，而这种持续的感觉实在是太棒了。他开始对Dean做这个，希望可以弥补他过去那个难熬的五个小时，但是在Dean的身体里的感觉，和这个完全自由自愿的Dean在一起的感觉，都让他几乎要射了出来。  
“你最好让我先射，婊子。”Dean嘶嘶地吸着气。  
Sam把手伸出来把Dean的左腿拉了回来推到胸口，把右腿留在床上。他用左手按住Dean的腿，右手开始击打他的左臀瓣。  
“混蛋！”Dean咆哮着，但抚摸阴茎的速度却变得越来越快，他明显的兴奋了起来。  
Sam在操着Dean的同时也不停下手上的动作，他感受到Dean后穴在他的动作下的每一  
“等会我会把你放到我的膝盖上。”Sam笑着说，然后更用力地拍打着Dean。  
“操，噢，Sam！”Dean抱怨着，试图控制住他的呼吸，但他还是失败了，他在Sam身下无助地扭动着。  
Sam在他高潮的那一瞬间仍然还在操他和拍打着他，而Dean的后穴紧缩着，这让Sam也迎来了自己的高潮。  
“别压在我身上。”Dean咕哝着，把Sam推到一边，Sam的阴茎从Dean的后穴里滑出来。  
Sam笑了笑，然后抓住了Dean趴到他旁边，用手臂环住他，给了他黏腻而又湿乎乎的亲吻，他的吻落在他的脖子上和脸上。  
Dean轻轻推开了他，“你真的知道怎么毁掉一个舒服的高潮，对吗？”他听起来有点恼火。  
Sam笑了，“这是弟弟们会做的事。”  
Dean在Sam的衬衫里闷哼出声，“我真的不认为那是绝大部分的弟弟们会做的事。”  
“只有那些特别棒的，”Sam笑着说，枕在Dean的身上。  
Dean也咧开嘴笑了起来，任凭Sam在他身上为所欲为，“从来都不会对赞美表示谦虚。”  
“你知道你爱我。”Sam说道，他想这是一个打盹的好时间。  
Dean回答了他，“没错，我是的。”  
Sam很高兴，Dean看不到他脸上现在愚不可及的微笑。而那将持续很久。

 

FIN


End file.
